Fields and Motorbikes
by Binky2014
Summary: A series of one shots; Bella, Jacob and Edward
1. Edward and Bella: The field

They were in their field. The sun shone, illuminating the thousands of diamonds encrusted on his skin.

"Edward" she whispered.

They were lying down in their field looking up in the clouds. He didn't respond so she straddled him. His golden eyes fluttered open. He was wearing a tight, black shirt that clung to his skin, revealing the contours of his muscles. She knelt down and kissed him softly. His cool, marble skin on her lips felt nice. He kissed her back his tongue gliding on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth surprised by his allowance of their intimacy as she kissed him back more passionately. She could hear him growl at the back of his throat as he turned them over so he was on top. Finally, she was going to get what she wanted. His bronze hair shone in the sunlight. She deepened their kiss as his strong, vice-like hands stroked her legs. She wrapped them around his waist in response to his touch as he moved his kisses from her lips to her collar bone.

"Edward" she moaned, as he found her sweet spot.

He sent her, her favourite, crooked smile at the sound of his name, on her tongue. She pulled his head back to her neck, where he continued kissing her. The kisses grew more passionate, like a fire from the embers when billowed with oxygen. This time, she couldn't let him stop. She unbuttoned his shirt revealing the strong muscular chest underneath. She rubbed her fingertips all over his back. He shivered with pleasure as he rubbed her bare leg. He drew little circles on her legs with his finger as he bent down, his face at her feet. He took her shoes and socks off and kissed the balls of her feet. She moaned with pleasure as it sent tingles up her knees, and all the way into her fingertips. He traced his hands over her calves planting kisses all the way up them. He kissed her kneecaps and then her inner thigh. She bucked trying to bring herself closer to his mouth. He smirked at the gesture and lifted her skirt up higher.

He removed her panties and cupped her heat. She arched her back with desire. She was so wet. She wanted him. He slipped one cool finger into her. She gasped with pleasure as he drew it in and out, excruciatingly slowly. She wanted to bring him closer to her, she was gripping onto him like her life depended on it, but it still wasn't close enough. He added another finger as she mewed. She opened her eyes to find him staring intently at her every move. He was trying to figure out what she found pleasurable. The expression on his face could not be described. Just like how the words and sounds of love cannot be. She looked into the golden orbits of his eyes and knew, in that second, that he was truly in love with her. His expression mimicked the image of how she felt, when she realised, she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He bent down and kissed her inner thighs again. He started moving towards her centre as he kissed her heat. She climbed higher and higher with every flick of his skilful tongue until she crashed downwards off the cliff she just fell from. This rush was a million times better when she went cliff jumping. In that moment she couldn't say or do anything. However, she mustered up the strength to sit up and undo Edward's jeans. Her fingers fumbled with the zip. He moved out of his jeans so he was just in his boxers. She eyed his member hungrily. It stood firm and upright.

"Like what you see Miss Swan." he grinned.

She giggled and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her jawline as he wriggled out of his boxers his manhood springing free from the restrictions.

"Are you su-"

"Yes" Bella interrupted. She was not letting him back out now, they were so close.

He entered her, she twinged a bit from the pain of loosing her virginity, but soon felt pleasure from his growth, inside of her. He waited for her to feel comfortable. He wished he could read her thoughts right now, to know how she felt. She nodded at him gently and smiled, signalling for him to go. He started pumping in and out of her, slowly. She sighed from the ecstasy she felt, rushing through her veins. Her heart was beating erratically and she blushed, knowing he could hear it racing. He kissed her passionately as his pace increased. She had never felt like this before. This was not just lust, this was love. Edward was making love to her and she felt unstoppable. She shivered, not from the coolness of his skin but from the adrenaline she felt. She shattered into a million shards of glass as her second orgasm rippled through her body.

"Bella, I'm about to-"

"Stay in me" she interrupted. She wanted him inside of her forever and always.

He released his load into her as her breath hitched in her throat. Their bodies quivered with pleasure as Edward pulled out. He lay next to her as she regained her normal breathing rate. He had his boxers back on and was stroking her hair. He kissed her softly on the forehead. She raised an eyebrow at his gained attire.

"Who says we are finished?"

Edward looked taken aback. But then again Bella always took him by surprise.

"I'm ready when you ar-." he grinned mischievously.

He didn't get to finish his sentence when her lips crashed into his. He knew if he was human, that would have bruised. This girl was going to get him into a lot of trouble. But he smiled into her kiss, knowing he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Edward and Bella

She watched how his body glistened in the light of the room. He approached her and trailed a finger down her neck. She inhaled sharply and the coolness of his fingers on her flushed skin. She knelt forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips, gliding her tongue on the bottom of his lip. He pushed her to the opposite wall of his bedroom and started kissing her harder and faster. Reciprocating each other's tension and furiousness fiercely. His lips sucked hers harder as his tongue continued to explore her mouth and savour her sweet taste. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor loosing all sense of control under his touch.

She sank her fingers into his hair and used it to force him closer to her, so there was no space in between them. Her eyes widened as she felt his erect member against her leg. Her skirt had ridden up as her legs wrapped around his waist. She shivered at his firmness against her thigh. She trailed her fingers down his rock hard abs down to his belt and started to unbuckle. There was no going back now. He growled at her eagerness as her hand brushed against the taut fabric of his trousers, the friction causing him to go into frenzy.

She smirked as she heard the pings of buttons form her shirt fall to the floor as he ripped her shirt open. He pulled away to slip the fragments of her shirt off her shoulders. Her shirt fell to the floor and he looked at her guilty. She crashed her swollen lips back onto his not caring about her destroyed blouse. He stripped her of her lace bra, leaving her in just, her skirt and heels. She whimpered as he rubbed the hard nub of her nipple in between his fingers and took it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it as he bit it gently. Her back arched as she felt a pulsating through her core, her muscles tightened as she felt an explosion erupt through her entire body. She quivered against his body as her orgasm overflowed into all the crevasses and corners of her body it seized spontaneously making her feel like she was a feather in the breeze.

He shifted her weight as he took of his jeans. Her eyes widened, as his member sprung free from the restraint of his boxers. She knelt down, smiled up at him and slowly took the head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and sucked gently. She pulled away and he moaned wanting her lips back on him. She licked the underside of his shaft lightly, her tongue brushing gently against the skin. He clenched his hands at the sides at her teasing. She sensed his frustration and took his member in her mouth and pumped down harder on to him. She moaned down onto him, the vibrations roused his body more. Suddenly, she felt like she was being dragged upwards from the floor and pushed roughly against the wall. She arched her back against the wall at the pressure of his tongue on her over-stimulated skin, causing a shiver down her spine. She wrapped her legs around him harder pulling him closer to him. She needed him now. She couldn't handle the torturous friction of his shaft against her grinding against her core as it burnt and throbbed with concupiscence. Her knees buckled but not before his cock glided in one swift movement. She couldn't think everything floated away, the only thing she could feel was him pumping into her furiously. She rolled her hips around his dick clenching her walls as he angled himself to hit her g-spot. She couldn't focus on anything as he continued to rut against her eliciting wild moans. His hands gripped her body everywhere as he bit hard into her throat. She started quivering again with the force of his body ramming into hers vigorously. She withdrew into the feeling of her body soaring and shattering all in one, as the intensity of the moment slammed into her once more. She felt him shudder as they both came together. She felt the built up tension in her bones dissipate as she unwrapped her legs from his hips and he lowered her to the ground. She couldn't stand up but he leant forwards on her body pushing her weight into the wall.


	3. Jacob and Bella: Motorbike

She tightened his arms around his waist as the wind lapped through her hair. She had been begging to ride Jake's motorbike for ages now and she had finally gotten what she wanted. They drove past La push as the sun kissed the surface of the sea, plunging into an array of orange and pinks. She curled her toes and pressed harder into Jake, inhaling the musky scent of his cologne clinging to his leather jacket. Her fingers rubbed against the thin black shirt over his chest. She traced the outline of his abs, as she felt him stiffen under his touch. She frowned as Jake slowed and pulled over. They were still a fair way from her house, their destination. They skidded to a stop and Jake put the break down and got off the bike, taking off his leather jacket. She watched how his muscles writhed under his shirt as he tossed the jacket over the bike. She missed the heat resonating from his body already, as she reached out for him.

"Jake. What's wrong?"

"I can't drive when you are rubbing yourself against me." he said restraining a growl.

Bella blushed a red tinge creeping into he cheeks.

"Sorry." she mumbled quietly as she looked down to the ground getting of the bike. She couldn't look him in the eye as the embarrassment echoed thorugh her.

She felt Jake walk up to her and tilt her head up. She opened her eyes to find his soft, bronze skin and dark black eyes looking back at her.

"Are you though?" he whispered back.

She felt his sweet scent crash into her as she found his hands all over her body. He plunged his tongue into her mouth before she could say anything. She melted into his kisses, as the heat from his body conducted into hers. She leant back, breaking the kiss and pulled his hand, tugging him into the forest, off the road. He grinned, as she started to run through the forest, the trees concealing them from any passer-bys. He followed her, the wind rushing onto her overheated skin, cooling her down. She slowed and turned to face Jake. She walked backwards till her back hit a tree. He pinned her with his eyes, closed the distance between them and lunged back into her kiss, taking her denim jacket off and letting it fall to the ground. His lips torured hers like he was trying to win a battle, he pulled away and planted hot kisses over her neck, scalding her skin. She tilted her head back against the tree, in response to his tongue runnning over her sensitive body. He moved his hands up her dress, the cotton fabric riding up, as he squeezed her supple skin. He pressed his body against against hers. She felt his firmness, everywhere. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head towards hers. He hiked her up against the tree, her skirt lifting higher. He shifted her weight, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. She fingered his bronze chiselled chest, his skin igniting hers with fire and heat. His hands snaked up her dress and he hooked his finger into her pants. She gasped as his fingers drew slow, excruciating circles over her clit. He slipped her pants off whilst she unbuttoned his jeans. She traced her fingers over the V shape poining downwards into his boxers. He kissed the skin behind her earlobe, as she pulled his boxers down. Her eyes widened in surprise when they fell upon his shaft. She inhaled sharply as he plunged a finger into her, instantly tightening around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist angling him towards her, silently expressing what she wanted. He removed the finger and squeezed her inner thigh. He shifted her weight and entered her. She sucked in and felt herself clench around him. He slowly started to pump into her, pleasure jolting through her body. He stimulated all the nerves in her body. His pace fastened as his hips thrust into hers, meeting her rhythm.

His animalistic wild hands groped all over her body as she started to quiver. She teetered over the edge and finally crashed into oblivion tightening around him. He quickly followed as she arched her hips towards his. She exhaled shakily, pressing her body into his.

"Am I crushing you?" he mumbled.

"No." she whispered quietly.

She slid her fingers through his silky black hair and traced light patterns on his copper skin, evoking goose bumps.

"You should stop that." he started, his hoarse voice stirring her up again.

"I mean that's what got us here in this first place." he continued.

"Already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked at her and gave a quick nod before letting her down from the tree. She picked up her jacket and walked towards the motorbike hoping she could remember the way out of the forest, whilst the sky continued to darken. She felt the adrenaline continue to course through her veins, as she reached the opening of the forest. She sat on the motorbike, watching his approaching figure. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Behave yourself now." he grinned at her.

"Okay." she said, rolling her eyes at him, both knowing she was going to do no such thing.


End file.
